Another Day
by Psychomachy
Summary: My first story, be gentle. Luxord and Xigbar make it through another day in TWTNW. Rated T for light suggestive-ness, I guess? I don't know.


Another Day

Luxord sighed, again. He wasn't completely sure why everyone was required to attend every meeting. He had been too few that actually concerned himself, and the same was with the others. He wasn't sure why Xemnas needed such a grand audience chamber, either. Lux shook his head; it was really just daft of him to bother the whole Organization.

Luxord leaned his elbow on the side of his chair and rested his face in his palm, staring up with dulled eyes. He shifted his view lower, smiling as they came into contact with a more appealing sight.

Xigbar's eyes were closed and he was slumped over himself. Body placed precariously on the edge of the chair, he chose that moment to start, his eyes flashing open and his form shooting up. Luxord's smile became a smirk. He watched as the gunman nonchalantly leaned back and suppressed a stretch, single yellow eye scanning the room to see if anyone had noticed. As the eye came to him, Lux did a little wave with his other hand. Xigbar smiled and waved back. II relaxed into his seat, confident that he hadn't been caught.

"Ah, nice to see you've joined us, number II." Xigbar's face paled and he looked up to the only seat above his.

"…The pleasure's all mine, sir." Xigbar's voice was light and joking, but Luxord caught the underlining fear.

"Well, it seems that this meeting is proving to be _boring,_ isn't it? Meeting adjourned." The swooshing of portals came from several points in the room, Lux along with them. He ended up in the grey room, slung across a couch, eyes closed as if asleep. The hum of several conversations met his ears. He relaxed into the cushions; Saïx would no doubt be handing out missions soon.

A weight plopped onto his hips and he slowly opened his eyes, already knowing the cause. "Hello luv."

"Damn, pretty close in there, huh?" Lux lay completely on the couch, letting Xigbar sink himself into a more comfortable position. He gave the gunman a mischievous look.

"Tired you out last night?" The limber man smiled and leaned down.

"Not even close," he said in a husky tone, placing a kiss on the platinum blonde's soft lips. He pulled back quickly, "Just saving energy for later." Luxord cupped a hand around the back of the sniper's neck and pulled himself up a bit, taking the man's mouth with his own. Luxord gently swept his tongue across Xigbar's lips, tracing the small scar on the bottom lip. He felt two slender arms wrap around his torso, moaning quietly as one came up to the back of his head.

The sudden absence of voices made Luxord pull back. He scooted back into the corner of the couch and looked around the room. Many of the member's faces were turned curiously to the currently occupied couch, and Luxord smiled.

"I know we're gorgeous, but I would appreciate some privacy." Luxord snorted.

"You fault for not being in your own goddamn room." Larxene crossed her arms. "If you're in public, we can watch."

Luxord was about to reply, but then Saïx came into the room. He dropped a pile of folders onto the coffee table then quickly retreated back into the portal. Zexion rolled his eyes and grabbed them. "They're probably fucking." Several murmurs of agreement rose from the others. Zexion handed the labeled files to their respective achievers.

Luxord sighed as he got up off the couch, Xigbar sliding off of his legs and onto the cushions. "Get mine too?" The black and gray haired man reclined.

Luxord rolled his eyes. He walked up to Zexion, who was rifling through the manila folders and said hello.

"Oh. Hello X. Here's your mission. Oh, and Xigbar's." The schemer handed the platinum blond one thin folder and one thick folder.

The brit snorted. "Great." He went back and plopped back down next to Xigbar. The gunman's file was just simple heart collection in Agrabah.

"Bloody hell…" X sighed. His mission was to find and eliminate the GrimReaper heartless in Port Royal. Superior made a note at the bottom:

Keep the heartless. It may become useful.

Xigbar must have noticed the sour look on his face. "Bad mission?"

"No. Well, yes. It's a giant. But he wants me to keep it." Xigbar knew Lux hated to keep things. His cards were limited, unlike Zexion's book.

"Want my help? I can pawn mine off on Dem." Luxord eyes immediately shifted to the blond in question. He was tuning his sitar on a couch a few feet away, suspiciously thin file next to him.

At the blonde's nod, Xigbar walked over to the sitarist. "Hey Dem. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" The oddly cheerful man nodded enthusiastically. He let his instrument fall into his lap.

"Luxy,"-Luxord growled at the nickname-"has a giant heartless mission." The childlike member hummed in sympathy. "I was wondering if you could take my heart collection so I could help him." Xigbar's face got scrunched up in a pleading look that wasn't uncommon on the member he was talking to.

"I guess so… It's an easy one?"

"Yep! You're the best, Dem! I won't forget this!" Xigbar hoped up and sauntered back over to his brit. "Let's go."

Luxord nodded tightly, bringing his hand up to create a portal.

/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\

Panting heavily, Xigbar jumped back as the heartless swung its massive pendulum-like weapon across the ground. He was upside-down and already a few feet away, but he had felt the bite of the scythe already and was not eager for more. His right flank was still numb from adrenalin, but it was already starting to throb painfully.

Luxord was shuffling through his deck on the other side of the brute. Xigbar shot another volley, some shots missing but a few stayed true, digging into the weakened heartless's hide. It roared in rage.

"ANY TIME SOON WOULD BE GREAT." Xigbar yelled over the distracted creature's shoulder. The blond on the other side flashed him an annoyed look. Gloved hands moving quickly, Luxord finally grasped an empty one. A small diamond was in the corner. He cursed, it would have to do.

Luxord pulled his arm back, then shot it forward, several face down cards flying forward. They slammed into the creature's back, making it turn in a furious circle. Maw agape, it lunged to him.

Xigbar watched, his shoulders tensing. The heartless charged away from him, obscuring his view. It shuddered and screamed one last time. It was slowly deteriorating, into a smaller and small size blotchily. It disappeared, a small card floating in midair where it was. It went to Luxord's deck.

The British man's hand fell back to his side. Xigbar caught his breath as he staggered, coat billowing out and feet shuffling. The black-haired gunman was at his side then, one arm around the leather clad shoulders and trembling waist. The blond sagged against Xigbar, breath coming in ragged pants. Xigbar ignored the flair of pain in his side.

"Alright, let's get you home." The gunman said in a quiet, soothing way. The Brit nodded weakly, whimpering.

/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\●/~\

"Oh my, what happened?" Zexion looked up from the book that was laid on the cold metal surgical table and to the portal. It had appeared in the lab with the two injured members huddling through together. A Xigbar and a normal portal was a bad sigh; someone was hurt.

"I got hit on my side, and Lux is real weak." Xigbar said as he limped into the medical center. The figure in his arms let out a weak groan. Zexion hopped down from his seat and walked over to them, taking the blond.

"Go lie down," he told Xigbar in a stern voice. The man nodded and stumbled off. Zexion gently laid the weakened man down onto a cot.

"Unh…" The blond head rolled to the side. Zexion rummaged around in a cabinet a few feet away. Xigbar sat on a cot juxtaposed to his lover's, using his element to shove it up alongside the blonde's.

"What is that?" he asked as the schemer came back with a clear bag and a needle.

"An IV." Zexion grabbed one of those steal poles you hand drips off of and pulled it over to the blonde's cot.

"Is that really necessary?" Xigbar watched the man hook up the bag and go into the small bedside table draw.

"Well, no. But it will make his recovery a lot quicker and less painful." The gunman said no more as the experienced medic placed a few items on the table. He turned the semi-conscience man's arm so his elbow wasn't showing, and then swabbed it with something he pulled out of a package. It left the surface of the pale skin glistening and Xigbar figured it was an alcohol pad. Leaving that, his hand fiddled with the IV tube, attaching the needle. He reached up and squeezed the plastic bag lightly, nodding as a drop of liquid slid down the side of the needle.

Xigbar ran a hand through his lover's blond hair. Zexion gently grab the pale arm a bit above the crease of his arm. The blunette pushed the needle in quickly, the only indication that Luxord had felt it was a almost unnoticeable twitch of his face. Xigbar let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as some color returned to Luxord's skin.

"He'll be fine. What about you?" Zexion said in a nonchalant tone.

"I know… Seeing him injured just puts me on edge. I'm fine, just bruised." Zexion hummed and nodded, turning away. He pulled the curtain around the bed closed, not even bothering to ask the gunman to move the cot back. The black-haired man unzipped his coat and let it drop to the floor. He crawled into the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around the gambler. He kissed the other's cheek and sighed. Life sucked here in The World That Never Was, but what other choices did they have?


End file.
